endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Lindi Oest
Lindi Rae Oest (born February 1, 1991 in Tampa, Florida) was a contestant on Endurance 3: Hawaii. She competed alongside her partner, Chris Vanderweir, as the Gray Team. Lindi has modeled, and will soon be making her acting debut. Early Life Lindi was born in Dover, Florida to Denny Oest, the principal of Brandon High School (in Brandon, Florida), and Kelle Oest. She is the first of two children. Lindi attended Durant High School where she was a part of the softball and volleyball teams. After graduating in 2009, it is unknown what university Lindi is attending. Endurance Lindi was cast in the third season of Endurance. The official Endurance website described her as follows: : Lindi is an all-around athlete who loves volleyball and throwing a 60-mph fastball—she does 100 push-ups to get pumped before each softball game! Sweet, yet determined, this straight-A honor student has a golden arm and loves marine biology. Known for keeping a cool head under fire, she should make a fierce competitior. Career Lindi began modeling and acting at ten years old when she and her brother, Trey, were cast in a national commercial spot for Sea World. Typically Lindi and her mother stay in Los Angeles from February through March to try their luck during the pilot season. The Oests stay in the Oakwood condominiums while in Los Angeles, a popular Studio City enclave for aspiring actors, but in 2005, they had to return early because of the trip Lindi won to the Galapagos. State In 2010, Lindi was cast in her first movie role in State. She will be playing the role of one of the softball players on the girls team. State tells the story of Charlie Babin, a 44 year-old former marine who is the defensive coordinator for the two time state championship football team. He is happily married to his longtime sweetheart, Maria Babin and they have an athletic and handsome son, Austin 17. Charlie’s dad, Robert, died of Cancer when Charlie was 17 years old. Even though Charlie is a hard-nosed football coach his athletes love him. Charlie’s best friend is his often comical high school classmate, Brian Thibedaux who also coaches football at the school. Everything was going great until Charlie and Brian get the news that they’re assigned to be the girls’ fast pitch softball coaches for one season. The former softball coaches left for better jobs just days before the season was to begin. Brian was skeptical about this new assignment but Charlie didn’t think coaching girls would be that big of a deal. A lot of resistance came from the dads who wanted to be in control of the team and didn’t want to take a chance on two football coaches messing up their daughters’ season, especially with some of the them possibly getting college scholarship. Charlie and Brian discover that the strategies for coaching boys in football don’t exactly work with coaching girls but then again some of them do. Through the wisdom of his mother, Charlie discovers that he has to change his approach with coaching girls. After a turbulent start to the season, the girls begin to respond to Charlie’s new style of coaching. Charlie seems to be back in control until he discovers that he has the same type of terminal Cancer that his dad had. Everyone is devastated especially Austin who is the same age as his dad when he had to face the same tragic news. Charlie’s true motivation to coach girls is revealed as he leads his team to the state championship game while he prepares his son to be without a father and his players without a coach. Gallery Please do not upload personal images of the contestant unless you have received permission. LindiOest model3.jpg LindiOest model2.jpeg LindiOest model1.jpeg Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Gray Team Members Category:Winners